Playboy Genji
by Sierra-021
Summary: Genji has always been popular with the ladies, especially after he joined and rejoined Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Even though Overwatch has been released for two or three years already, I didn't start playing till about a month ago. My favourite hero is Genji...though it took a lot of practice for me to learn how to use the cyborg ninja effectively. If not him, then it would be McCree, Ana, or Amelie on a good day.**

 **\- I'm still relatively new to the Overwatch universe and its lore but the basics of every character are mostly understood. Then I heard about some of the pairings going around and the stories written about them. Given my numerous failures in writing anything new, I thought to hell with it and decided to try out a Overwatch story with my favourite character of the game.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **...**

Genji was tired. Having just confronted his brother at Hanamura, their reunion ended up being more emotionally exhausting than he realized. Now he was back on board the Orca as it made the return trip to the watchpoint in Gibraltar.

Winston had been kind enough to lend him the ship when it wasn't needed by any of the other Overwatch agents who answered the recall about a month ago. Though their numbers were a pale comparison to what their organization had once been, it didn't stop them from taking on the new but familiar threats the world was facing once again.

Genji exited the ship once it landed at the watchpoint. Given how late it was, he assumed most of the other agents had already turned in for the night. What he didn't expect was to be suddenly hugged from behind.

"Genji! Welcome back!"

The cyborg ninja chuckled as Tracer blinked in front of him. "Hello, Ms. Oxton. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's well past midnight already."

"Woke up from a nightmare." She muttered before a grin broke out. "And what's with the Ms. Oxton? Just call me Lena as you always do."

"Force of habit. My apologies."

"No worries, luv...so how are you feeling?"

Genji knew what she was referring to. "I am unharmed. Though my brother and I did fight, we eventually shared some words in the end...I just hope he listened to my words."

Tracer gently held both of his hands. "You did your best. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Let us hope so. For now, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Sounds like a plan." Lena said before she suddenly looked nervous. "U-um, Genji?"

"Yes?"

"I-if you want, you could sleep in my room tonight. It's a lot closer...and I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again unless you're there."

Tracer didn't mean that in the romantic sense as she was already in love with Emily. But Genji was her best friend and they were very comfortable with each other. On occasions like this where her nightmares were so haunting, she always asked the cyborg ninja if he could stay with her.

Lena thought of Genji as the older brother she never had and his presence provided her a sense of relief and security topped only by Emily.

"...Was your nightmare that bad?"

She quietly nodded and he wrapped his arm around her. "Do not fear, Lena. I will stay with you."

Tracer leaned on Genji's shoulder as they made their way back to her room. Guiding her to the bed, Lena laid down first before the cyborg ninja joined her.

"Thank you, luv. You're the best." She whispered, holding Genji like one would hold a teddy bear.

"Of course, Lena. Now sleep...it is late."

The cyborg ninja made sure his friend was asleep first before he attempted to do the same. Given his tired state, it didn't take long for Genji to fall into a deep comfortable slumber.

...

He had always been an early riser and today was no different. A sense of relief filled Genji's heart when he saw Lena sleeping with a peaceful smile. Running a hand through her hazel hair, the cyborg gently moved away from the tight grip she had around his body.

Not wanting her to get sick from the slight chill in the air, the cyborg ninja took the time to cover Lena with the blanket before he quietly exited her room.

He had only taken a few steps away when his stomach suddenly growled. Partaking in some breakfast seemed like a good idea but there was something he wanted to check in on first. Fortunately, his destination was on the way to the mess hall.

As the doors closed behind him, Genji took a look around the medical bay. He wasn't surprised to see the numerous cups of coffee carelessly piled up in one of the garbage cans. Paperwork was scattered everywhere and while he wasn't stupid by any standard, the medical terms and scientific notes written on them were a bit too advanced for him to understand beyond their basic meaning.

Genji smiled behind the mask when the purpose of his coming here was found peacefully sleeping away in each other's arms. Fareeha and Mercy...the two women whom he was dating since the return to Overwatch.

"Angela?" Genji whispered, caressing her beautiful face.

The Swiss doctor instinctively smiled at his touch as she stirred awake. She was still half asleep but seeing her boyfriend's face woke her up quickly.

" _Liebling!_ " Mercy whispered, throwing her arms around Genji. "Are you okay? When did you come back?"

"I am fine, Angela. I just returned last night. I would've come back here but Tracer was in need of my assistance."

"Is she alright?"

The cyborg ninja held her close. "Ms. Oxton is unharmed...but last night she suffered a nightmare that was haunting enough to disturb her rest. Lena asked if I could stay with her until she fell asleep again and I couldn't say no."

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, making the ninja smile as the individual pressed herself into him more firmly.

"You're a kind man." Fareeha mumbled sleepily, resting her head on Genji's warm back. "It's one of the many reasons why we love you."

"Good morning, Pharah. Did you sleep well?"

"Okay but it just wasn't the same without you here...how did things go with your brother?"

"Better than I expected. We fought at first but our conflict ceased before it got out of hand and we talked in the end. It'd be foolish to believe Hanzo will come around right away...but in time, I know he'll understand."

Angela and Fareeha pecked a kiss on Genji's face before they pulled him down onto the bed.

"We're just glad you're alright." Mercy said with a happy grin. "But for now, you shall take it easy. Doctor's orders."

Pharah nodded. "She's right. I'll get us some breakfast and we can all eat together."

Genji chuckled as she left for the mess hall. Spending quality time with his girlfriends was something he would never say no to. Sometimes the cyborg ninja couldn't believe how lucky he was to be in such a unusual but happy relationship.

The Swiss doctor giggled at the cute expression on her boyfriend's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." Genji captured Angela's lips for a loving kiss, much to her delight. "I love you."

...

 **\- And thus finishes my first released attempt at a new story. I don't think any of you would want to read my previous tries at the latter...they're not that great. The title and summary sucks, I know.**

 **\- This was really a one-shot but depending on your responses, I wouldn't mind expanding on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- **This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but given my lack of ideas at the moment, I figured it'd be nice to expand on this a little.**

 **...**

"How's my child?"

"She's a young adult now, Ms. Amari." Genji smirked at the question. "But Pharah is well and happy."

The wise sniper chuckled as she took a sip of tea. "I know...but she'll always be my little Fareeha."

Though the cyborg ninja was not a parent yet, he understood why she felt that way. Spending time with his favourite captain was a normal part of his daily routine...after his meditations, Ana always invited him to join her for some tea. Their time together always began with the sniper asking about her daughter but fell into a comfortable conversation soon afterwards.

Before the fall of Overwatch, it was how the two got to know each other. Just a simple chat amongst friends over a relaxing drink and Ana had no intention of changing her favourite pastime with Genji.

"How are things between you and your daughter, Captain Amari?"

"I'm no longer your captain, little Shimada." Ana reminded before her face turned solemn. "...Things are still a little tense between us. She hasn't completely forgiven me for disappearing from her life. At the very least, Fareeha's making an honest effort in speaking with me whenever she can."

He frowned. "You were forced to hide yourself from the world to keep her safe. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Perhaps...but it doesn't excuse the fact that there were moments when I should've been there for her."

Genji knew this was something they had to solve on their own...but it didn't stop him from wishing for a way to help them. The most he could do right now was offer his support and let time bridge the gap in their relationship.

"Have patience. I suspect Fareeha has already forgiven you...she just isn't ready to fully admit it yet." The cyborg ninja reassured.

"You believe so?"

"I can always hear the longing in Pharah's voice whenever she speaks about you...she misses her mother just as much as you miss your daughter."

The former captain couldn't help but smile. "...That's good to hear. I suppose there's naught I can do except take your advice and wait until Fareeha's ready. Thank you."

Ana raised her cup forward. Genji met her halfway and clinked his cup against hers before they drank their tea. Taking a moment to appreciate the sweet jasmine flavour, the two old friends returned to conversing on more lighter topics.

...

The wise sniper waved a friendly goodbye to the cyborg ninja as he exited her quarters. Genji returned the wave in kind with a smile...he truly hoped Fareeha would mend her relationship with Ana soon.

Walking down the hall, Genji noticed Hana Song wandering around with a bored expression on her face. The former professional gamer was one of the newer recruits to Overwatch and as such, he didn't really know her that well. Their interactions thus far have been limited to the occasional greetings whenever they saw each other.

"Hello, Ms. Song."

The bored girl let out a yelp of surprise before she turned around. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Forgive me." Genji said, scratching the back of his head. "I did not mean to alarm you."

Hana calmed herself before she smiled apologetically. "It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you...so what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. You were sighing rather loudly."

"I was? Sorry about that...I'm just so bored today. Old man 76 and Winston ordered for me to take it easy after my last mission."

Her unusual name for the former strike commander made him chuckle. "I'm assuming you don't know how to spend your day off."

"Yep. I've already done a maintenance check on my mecha twice. I thought about gaming for a little bit but playing by myself isn't much fun." She explained before sighing again.

Genji thought back to his younger years...where he spent much of his time lazing about rather than get involved with his family's criminal activities. The hours wasted on playing video games was one of the few fond memories he had as a youth.

"I could join you if you'd like."

Her eyes widened. "R-really? I didn't even know you played video games."

"I have not played in a very long time." He admitted with a shrug. "But it would be interesting to see if my gaming ability has atrophied. You are more than welcome to decline...I would not hold it against you."

Hana grasped Genji's hand excitedly. "Are you kidding? I'd love to have you join me. I'm not going to go easy on you though."

"I wouldn't expect any less, Ms. Song."

The former gaming idol gestured for him to take a seat in the lounge area while she prepared the console. It brought a nostalgic smile to his face when he noticed the gaming systems of today still required a controller.

"Hope you don't mind a little race." She said, holding the case of what looked to be a racing game.

He only responded with a bring-it-on gesture from his hands.

Hana grinned before she sat down next to him and started the game. Soon as the light turned green, both players hit the acceleration button on their controllers.

The cyborg ninja was simply doing his best with what he remembered. Hana on the other hand...couldn't believe how well Genji was doing. He was forcing her to actually try and it gave the former professional gamer a rare sense of excitement as she worked hard to maintain her lead.

Genji couldn't help but smile at how much fun he was having. The cyborg ninja let out a heartful laughter everytime he drove past Hana's selected car and grunted when she retook first place. Time passed as they continued to play the game, with one getting the victory before the other won the next round. Neither was really focused on winning though...they were just having fun and enjoying each other's company.

On the last lap, the cyborg ninja finally pulled ahead at the last second and he raised his hands in victory.

"Y-you beat me." Hana said with a look of disbelief.

"It was a hard won victory, Ms. Song." Genji reassured. "You are a most skillful gamer indeed."

His kind words brought a smile to Hana's face. She wasn't upset about her loss, it was just a surprise to have been beaten in video games of all things.

Fareeha walked into the lounge and greeted them with a friendly wave. "Hey, you two. What have you guys been doing?"

"Playing some video games." The cyborg ninja nodded towards the tv. "We just finished a very intense race."

"Oh? Did she win as usual?"

Hana shook her head. "Nope. Your boyfriend beat me fair and square."

"Really?" Pharah looked at Genji with impressed eyes. "You never told us you were a gamer."

"I was in my younger years. Not so much now...but it was nice to revisit one of my favourite pastimes again. My deepest gratitude for allowing me to join you, Ms. Song."

He bowed, making her blush with a smile. "My pleasure. Let's play again sometime soon. You owe me a rematch after all."

"It'd be an honour. I look forward to it."

Fareeha leaned in and kissed Genji's face before she wrapped her arm around his. "Let's find Angela and go have dinner."

"Of course, 私の愛." The cyborg ninja turned to the gaming idol. "Would you like to join us, Miss Song?"

The former professional gamer thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to."

Hana had a very fun day thanks to her newest friend, Genji and she was interested in getting to know the man better over dinner with the rest of her friends.

...

\- **Like I mentioned earlier, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but then I thought up of some ideas...at the most oddest times and I figured I might as well give them a try.**

 **\- Genji being a ladies man doesn't mean he's slept with every female in his life. The cyborg ninja just has the kind of presence that women like to be around.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- **I know the Retribution event ended not too long ago but given my ridiculous work schedule, I only got to play the mode last weekend. It was a lot of fun...though I found Retribution to be a lot easier than Uprising for some reason.**

 **\- Other than Reaper, I haven't exactly unlocked the Blackwatch skins for the remaining three yet so it was nice to try them out in battle. With Overwatch being my go to game for the moment, playing it sometimes helps me brainstorm some new ideas for this particular story.**

 **...**

Genji maintained his focus as he dodged the enemy gunfire. Up in the air, Pharah was in the midst of a firefight against one of Talon's finest snipers. Said sniper was one of the two targets Overwatch had ordered them to apprehend if possible.

Their other objective was the enemy he was currently fighting, a renowned hacker who called herself Sombra. Her skills were quite formidable...she already tried to hack into the firmware of his cybernetic body early on during their fight. Her efforts were in vain though as his body was well defended against that sort of thing.

Even so, it didn't stop her from pressing her attack. She quickly opened fire again but the cyborg ninja didn't even flinch as he deflected her bullets, sending them flying to the ground harmlessly.

" _Estoy impresionado, guapo."_ Sombra praised as she teleported behind him. "You're just as amazing as your files said."

Genji ducked under the punch she threw. "Please surrender, Ms. Sombra. I have no desire to harm you."

"I wish I could but my boss wishes for us to return as soon as possible. I'd be more than happy to surrender to you any other time, _mi guapo ninja._ "

The cyborg ninja sighed...she hadn't stopped flirting with him since the fight began. While it was kind of flattering, he shuddered to think what might've happened if Fareeha heard some of the things Sombra said to him earlier.

Genji leapt in close and knocked the gun out of her hand with a few well aimed shuriken. Before she could try to teleport away, the cyborg ninja drove a swift kick into her midsection. Sombra struggled to breathe as she collapsed on her knees, clutching her stomach. The pain hadn't even gone away yet when something cold and metal suddenly pressed against her throat.

"Will you surrender now, Ms. Sombra?" He asked, taking care not to stab her throat by accident with Ryu Ichimonji.

The Latina woman noticed most of her equipment was destroyed and the ones on her person were no exception. Though she lost this fight, Sombra couldn't help but admire the cyborg ninja's quick thinking in removing her every possible avenue of escape.

" _Mierda..."_ She finally said with her hands above her head. "I surrender. There's no way in hell I'm giving up my life for Reaper _._ I never liked working for that _cabron_ anyways."

Genji smiled behind his mask and placed specialized handcuffs on Sombra's wrists before he helped her stand up.

"I am glad you listened to reason. I promise you will be treated fairly back at Overwatch."

Sombra nodded before she smirked and leaned her head on Genji's chest. " _Gracias, mi querido_. You certainly know how to make a woman feel safe."

Seeing the cyborg ninja uncomfortably shift his feet around made her giggle...but when she heard a loud click coming from behind, the powerful hacker kept silent as her movements froze.

Genji gulped as Pharah aimed her helix missile launcher at the back of Sombra's head. There were bullet holes all over her armour but aside from a few grazes, she seemed to be okay. The glare she was giving Sombra looked downright murderous though and it almost made even him flinch.

"I'd advise you stop flirting with him, Sombra...unless you wish to be blown to pieces."

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to diffuse the situation a little.

Fareeha's gaze softened as she looked at Genji. "I'm fine but Widowmaker managed to get away in the explosion."

"There will be other opportunities to catch her. I'm just happy to see you safe."

" _Dios mio,_ is this your girlfriend?" Sombra asked, giving Pharah a questionable look. "I guess she's pretty enough but... _soy una mujer mucho mejor para ti, mi querido ninja_ _._ "

Unfortunately for her, the young Amari understood Spanish and she did not appreciate what the hacker just said. "...You want to say that again?"

Sombra hid behind the cyborg ninja as Fareeha tried to grab her. Genji held his girlfriend back and did his best to calm her down...all the while hoping their extraction transport would arrive soon.

"You stay away from Genji...he's mine." She warned.

The Latina woman only smirked in response before she held onto Genji's waist...annoying Pharah even more as she tried to pry Sombra's hands off her boyfriend.

...

"C'mon, let's go. The sooner you get to your cell, the sooner I won't have to look at you."

Sombra pouted before she winked at Genji. "See you later, _cariño._ "

Fareeha just growled as she grabbed the hacker's arm and led her away. Genji watched them leave...hoping that his girlfriend wouldn't tear apart Sombra, especially not after all the work they did just to get her here.

It was a shame they couldn't apprehend Widowmaker...but he had no doubts they would meet her again soon.

The most important thing was that they came back in one piece and Genji knew he needed to let Angela know of their safe return. The last thing he wanted was to make the angelic Doctor more worried about them than she already was.

As the medical bay became closer and closer, the cyborg ninja heard Angela talking to someone in her office. The other feminine voice speaking sounded somewhat familiar to him. He just couldn't remember who it belonged to exactly.

It didn't surprise him to see the doctor working as he passed through the doors...but the patient she was working on was someone who didn't come here too often. It was none other than Aleksandra Zaryanova, the former champion weightlifter from Russia and one of the most recent recruits to Overwatch.

From the looks of it, it seemed she had suffered an arm injury of some sort.

"Angela?"

Mercy looked away from her clipboard and smiled lovingly when she saw her boyfriend. "Genji! Welcome home...where's Fareeha?"

"She is escorting Ms. Sombra to a holding cell. She will return shortly." He said before offering a nod in greeting to his fellow agent. "Ms. Zarya."

The former weightlifter courteously nodded back as she looked to her arm. "How long will it be till my arm is healed, doctor?"

"No more than a week's time, Aleksandra." Angela informed. "Your tibialis anterior and fibularis tertius are mildly bruised. As long as you take it easy for the next week, it should recover almost completely."

"I undertand."

"I will give you a special ointment that should help soothe the minor pain. Genji, would you mind staying with her for a moment?"

"Of course."

Mercy smiled in gratitude before she left to get the medicine. The cyborg ninja stood across Zarya...who had a contemplative look on her face as she stared at him. Fortunately, there wasn't a feeling of awkwardness between them this time.

He was aware of the uneasiness Zarya felt whenever his presence was near her. The violent destruction that occured in her home nation of Russia were commited by Omnics and as such, she held a strong distaste for anything robotic in general. The cyborg ninja was no exception but he held no ill will towards her. He understood her caution and treated the former weightlifter with the same respect as he did his friends.

"Was your mission successful?" She quietly asked.

"Sombra surrendered to us...but Widowmaker managed to get away."

The powerful woman nodded. "She's always been a slippery one but at least you secured one of them."

Genji looked at the bandages around her left arm. "How were you hurt?"

"Pulled a van full of civilians from teetering over the edge." She explained, moving her fingers around. "We were under heavy fire and I had to pull it with one sudden move. Any slower and the ground beneath the vehicle would've collapsed."

"I see. It is good you are otherwise unharmed."

"Thank you...I realize I haven't always spoken to you in the warmest of terms and for that, I am sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand your weariness, given your past experiences in Russia."

Aleksandra stood up and gently placed her hand on Genji's shoulder. "Perhaps...but it doesn't excuse the fact that I've wrongfully judged you. You are indeed human and I am proud to call you my comrade."

"...The feeling is mutual, Ms. Zarya." The cyborg ninja couldn't help but feel humbled by her words. "I look forward to fighting alongside you on the frontlines."

"Likewise, товарищ."

Angela came back with the ointment in her hands and offered it to the Russian woman. "Here you are. Apply it on your forearm in the morning and once more before going to bed."

"Thank you, doctor." Zarya pocketed the medicine and waved goodbye before she exited the room..

The doors slowly closed as Mercy wrapped her arms around the cyborg ninja. "...I'm proud of you, _liebling."_

"For what reason?"

"For understanding and forgiving Zarya with such grace." Angela whispered before she affectionately kissed Genji.

...

 **\- I still have a few ideas so I'll probably continue this story whenever I have free time. Here's hoping you enjoyed it, everyone.**

 **\- I mentioned before that I spoke a little bit of Spanish but it isn't perfect. If I got any of the Spanish vocabulary wrong, I apologize.**


End file.
